1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fastening device for chains, strings of beads, pearls and like jewelry. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a clasp or buckle type fastening device whereby several chains, strings of beads, pearls and the like may be fastened and arranged into various multi-stranded ornamental configurations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Several clasp or buckle type devices have been known in the prior art, which are adapted for fastening or joining one or several strands or strings of beads, pearls, chains or the like to form multi-stranded ornamental configurations. Examples of such prior art clasp or buckle type devices used in conjunction with jewelry, and particularly chains and strings of beads and pearls, are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,324, 1,746,054, 3,135,031, 2,644,992, 2,586,758.
Generally speaking, prior art clasps or buckles for chains and strings of beads, and the like, accomplish the purpose of joining several chains or strings into a closed loop either by locking ends of the chains in a box shaped member (U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,758), or by attaching several ends of the chains or of the strings to a single clasp or buckle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,324). Alternatively, several ends of chains or strings are attached to two separate pieces of a clasp or buckle, and the two pieces are thereafter joined to one another by a locking mechanism (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,031 and 2,644,992).
As it is readily appreciated by those skilled in the jewelry and related arts, a clasp or buckle for joining several chains, or strings of beads, pearls and the like into closed loops should satisfy the following requirements. The clasp or buckle must be ornamental in appearance so as to supplement the decorative effect of the jewelry with which it is used. The clasp or buckle must be safe in the sense that accidental opening of the clasp or buckle may result in inadvertent loss of highly valuable precious metal chains or pearls. The clasp or buckle must be relatively easy to use. More particularly, it must be relatively easy for the user to lock after the chains or strings of beads have been mounted to the clasp or buckle. Still more particularly, an ideal clasp or buckle of the type of which the present invention pertains should permit a user to arrange with relative ease the several chains or strings of beads or pearls in various desired ornamental configurations. Considering that a typical user of a clasp or buckle of the above-noted type is a lady of no mechanical training or skills, it is readily understood that the above-noted requirements are relatively hard to meet.
Still further, it should be considered that the clasp or buckle of the type discussed here must relatively readily adapt itself for manufacture at a reasonable cost. Prior art clasps or buckles for chains or strings of beads or pearls have been only moderately successful in meeting the aforementioned requirements, and leave ample room for improvement. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and provides a needed improvement.